<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>morning light by cassissoda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29282013">morning light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassissoda/pseuds/cassissoda'>cassissoda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>twoset violin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Grinding, M/M, Morning Sex, Sharing a Bed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:53:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29282013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassissoda/pseuds/cassissoda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something about waking up next to Brett in the morning that always gets to Eddy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddy Chen/Brett Yang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Chocolate Box - Round 6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>morning light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/violia/gifts">violia</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There's something about waking up next to Brett in the morning that always gets to Eddy.</p><p>Perhaps it's to do with how that wee bit of sunlight wafts into the room and somehow, it gets on Brett's face all the time because of how he doesn't pull the curtains shut fully, so the light isn't fully blocked out. The warmth of the sun, and the soft expression on Brett's face makes Eddy's heart melt just because, well. Just because.</p><p>Or no, perhaps it's to do with how after all this time, after all these years, they had taken so long, had danced around each other with no one daring to make the first move, and it had taken a move to another country, sharing a flat together, <i>in sickness and in health</i> for them to get here. The two of them, sharing a bed, falling asleep next to one another, in each other's arms, amongst other things.</p><p>Or maybe, just, well. Perhaps it's mostly to do with how some mornings, Eddy wakes up with the curious feeling of something hard pressed against him. Either it's pressed against his thigh, or his butt, and... Well. It's cute, in a way, Eddy thinks. Cute that Brett would shift in his sleep but somehow still end up clinging to Eddy, just a little. This morning is no exception, and Eddy awakens to find that Brett has one leg thrown over Eddy's hips, practically using him as a bolster and oh. <i>Oh</i>.</p><p>Brett's clearly still asleep, but he has a hand fisted in Eddy's shirt as if he wants to pull him closer but isn't doing so. Eddy rubs at his eyes, amused, trying to pry Brett's hand away, but all he gets is Brett's hips snapping forward to grind against his thigh.</p><p>'<i>Eddy</i>,' Brett moans.</p><p>Eddy's eyes widen. 'Brett?' he asks. This time, he manages to pull Brett's hand away from his shirt, and Brett opens his eyes slowly.</p><p>'Ed...dy?' Brett asks, eyes half-closed.</p><p>'Hey,' Eddy says, voice strangled. Brett's not moving an inch, and even though they've been together for a while now and no, this isn't the first time such a thing has happened, fuck, they've done things that are way filthier than this but no, it doesn't make Eddy any less embarrassed about just what Brett is doing right now.</p><p>'Mm,' Brett answers, eyes fluttering close again. He doesn't let up, movements starting again and Eddy gasps.</p><p>'Do you want to... Uh...' Eddy swallows hard. Right, what is he going to suggest anyway? Brett's adorable like this, and Eddy's heart swells. 'Do you want me to touch you?' he finishes awkwardly.</p><p>Brett chuckles, barely opening his eyes. 'Just this... Will do,' he answers, voice still thick with sleep.</p><p>Right. Eddy can handle this. Of course he can handle this, right? They've fucked a couple of times, hell, they've even had shower sex before. Eddy had given Brett a blowjob in the morning when they had woken up and well, Brett had been hard and just. Fuck, just what the hell is it about this that makes it so unbearably embarrassing and ridiculously hot at the same time?</p><p>Brett clings to Eddy like a koala. Or something of the sort, Eddy supposes. Except koalas don't grind against eucalyptus trees like Brett does and they don't make lewd noises the way Brett does and they don't fucking call his name over and over again, voice breathy in the way Brett does and oh, <i>fuck</i>.</p><p> </p><p>'You're doing the laundry later,' Eddy says, feeling the stickiness on his thigh from Brett's earlier actions.</p><p>Brett snorts, turning over to prop himself up with a hand as he looks at Eddy. 'So. Do you want me to return the favour now?' He reaches underneath the covers, cupping Eddy's erection through his boxers, and grins when he finds that there's already a growing wet patch on the material.</p><p>'Please do,' Eddy squeaks out, hips involuntarily jerking forward, chasing more friction from Brett's hand.</p><p>Brett grins. 'Gladly.'</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>